Recuerdáme porque te quiero
by Willnira
Summary: Quería saberlo más de una vez si fuera posible.InuKag.ONESHOT.


**Recuérdame porque te quiero.**

**Summary:** Quería saberlo más de una vez si fuera posible. InuKag.

Aclaraciones:

-dialogos-

"pensamientos"

Los personajes no me pertenecen!

SIGO IVIVA MUAJAJAJ!

"_Yo agito tu corazón, cariño"_

_11 PM_

No le gustaba combinar la música triste con su humor triste, parpadeo un poco después de un par de segundos. Existían tantas palabras que no lograba entender del todo pero aun así las lograba escuchar.

Estaba chateando con sus amigas mientras se preguntaba el motivo de su encierro en un sábado por la noche, miró a su estúpido celular por no haber sonado hace tres horas; Y lo reviso una vez más por si de alguna manera ella no lo había escuchado cuando se había levantado solo por ir al baño. La única amiga que no había salido era con la que chateaba. Y no, efectivamente no tenía ninguna llamada perdida.

Y como si hubiera sido por parte de magia a las once con tres minutos según de su computadora, su celular sonó. Se sintió nerviosa y extraña, quiso no contestarlo pero el nombre en la pantalla de la persona que estaba llamando fue lo que la obligo contestar.

Tomo una grande bocanada de aire, y contesto.

_-¡Hey! Voy por ti en quince minutos, ¿Estás lista? Por qué en verdad quiero verte-_La voz de esa persona sonó demasiado contenta, ella paso su lengua por sus labios y un sentimiento de enojo la invadió-

-No, no estoy lista…Pensé que ibas a llamar antes, además ya es tarde y ya no tengo ganas de salir-Le dijo esperando alguna respuesta, y su respuesta fue una extraña carcajada que le revolvió de coraje los intestinos-

_-Mmmm, bueno pues tú te lo pierdes…Nos vemos luego, Kagome-_El cinismo de esa persona fue lo que la hizo rabiar aun más-

"No, yo no me lo pierdo. Yo me lo ahorro" Pensó de una manera vaga mientras le colgaba antes de que él pudiera decir más.

Inuyasha Taisho era el motivo por el que sus sueños se transformaban en pesadillas, y su vida amorosa, escolar, social, y todo lo que fuera era un completo desastre. Y solamente gracias a él; Se levanto de la silla que estaba enfrente de su computadora y se encamino a su bien tendida y ordenada cama. Había llevado casi tres días durmiendo en todos los cuartos menos en el sullo, y había comenzado a extrañar el dulce aroma que emanaba su grande y jocosa cama.

Obviamente el Lunes en la escuela se encargaría de encarar a Inuyasha Taisho, o simplemente todos sabrían lo tonta que ella había sido simplemente por haberle dicho que no. Cerro sus cansados y pesados ojos, y se cubrió con la colcha suave, sintiendo el lado frío sobre su rostro. Dejo un respiro para antes de dormir y cerro sus ojos.

¿Hace cuántos días que ella había deseado poder dormir de esa manera tranquila? ¡Oh! Sería simplemente tantos que ni siquiera lograba recordarlos, descanso y durmió tanto como el dolor de su espalda y su cuello se lo permitió.

Descubrió su cuerpo, rasco su cabello negro, miro a todos lados sin algún pensamiento. Pues era obvio que ningún ser humano pensaba en "Oh…Gracias por vivir un día más", no, obviamente no, un ser humano solo despertaba con el cerebro vacio, y mientras iba despertando y agarrando la idea de que debía de mover su cuerpo para hacer pendientes…Iba agarrando energía para pensar. Se quedo estática un par de segundos, su mirada café se centro en un punto de su cuarto. Su respiración era tan calmada que ni siquiera se distinguía si respiraba o solo estaba jugando a cuantos segundos duraría sin respirar.

Se levanto notando que la ropa de ayer había sido su gloriosa pijama, bostezo una segunda vez y camino con mucha lentitud hacia el baño. Se estiro un poco en el camino, bajo su pantalón de mezclilla y junto con el pantalón su tanga de marca, el sonido de la orina golpeando con el agua del excusado la hizo reír. Oh, se sentía de poca madre poder orinar….Decir lo demás que hizo sería algo muy vulgar para los demás lectores, y sin embargo todos hacían lo mismo. Se limpió y el baño se limpio de manera automática, procedió a lavar sus dientes. Fue a su cuarto nuevamente, encendió la televisión, y fue a su computadora. No tenía uno de esos cuartos tan amplios, se pregunto porque la televisión no emitía algún sonido, se giro en su silla giratoria y logro ver que estaba en "mute". La dejo así, y regreso su vista a su computadora, era la una de la tarde. Fue a bañarse, la hora de desayunar ya había pasado y aparte mucha hambre no tenía.

**---**

**KAGGIE POV.**

Lo sabía.

¡Oh! También ya sabía que todos iban a decir sus cosas al momento en que me vieran caminar, ustedes se preguntaran ¿Por qué _Kaggie_? Ni yo misma tengo idea, no me agrada, lo aborrezco y sin embargo me fascina que _él_ me llame así, me entusiasma que sus ojos dorados me miren y que su boca me forme sonrisas que no sé cómo interpretar.

Tenía la inteligencia necesaria para saber que Kikyou iba a decir que yo era demasiado presumida, arrogante y me creía mucho simplemente porque había rechazado una invitación de Inuyasha Taisho apodado de tantos nombres que solo me llevaría hablando todo el día de él. Y también sabía que Inuyasha iba a hacerse la víctima y me iba a hacer la ley del hielo al momento de verme por los pasillos o en el salón, y no solo el también toda la escuela y sino la gran mayoría. Oh, es un asco en mi opinión.

Y sus amigos pasaron a mi lado haciendo que los libros cayeran al suelo, era algo mucho mejor que la burla para ellos. Los mire con coraje, pero ellos parecían entusiasmados de que los viera así. Creían que éramos algo como amigos, o algo así. Y eso yo lo había creído hace un año o incluso más, me basto un poco de inteligencia, un par de bofetadas de mi conciencia a mi cerebro y grandes amigas que me brindaran su hombro para llorar por mi grande y completa estupidez.

-Te odio, de ti dicen cosas más agradables de lo que se decía de mi…-Aparición de mi amiga Rin, estatura media, cuerpo delgado y formado sus manos eran pequeñas y su rostro era muy bonito, blanco y limpio. Su cabello corto y negro enmarcaba perfectamente su actitud, las pulseras en sus manos y sus uñas pintadas de un rojo quemado llamaba la atención junto a su personalidad. A mi me agradaba, Rin era como a la chica que le valía lo que dijeran de ella-

-¿Enserio?-Pregunte con una sonrisa mientras ella sonreía y me abrazaba para entonces entrar juntas al salón de clases-

El salón de clases o en si la escuela sería descrita por mí como la jungla en donde el sobrevivir era la ley principal.

Nuestra otra amiga Sango estaba sentada y platicando con Ayame, la chica sexy que era castaña y la fogosa pelirroja. En mi opinión las dos eran geniales, agradables y sabían decirte todo en tu cara.

Es ella, es ella. Escuchaba decir a la mayoría. ¡Oh! Los iba a dejar que hablaran, pues en alguna parte del día sus bocas iban a estar secas y se cansarían de hablar de mí, no entendía como debía jugar en esta escuela. Es decir lo siguiente: si le decía que si a Inuyasha era una zorra por haberle dicho que si al estudiante más promiscuo de toda la escuela sin contar las otras cosas que era, y si le decía que no era una estúpida (llamada más feo por mis compañeros) por haberlo rechazado.

Hubo un tiempo en donde le había dicho todo el tiempo que si, si el me preguntaba si quería beber cerveza le decía que si. Si él me llamaba a las doce, una, dos o hasta más tarde de la madrugada yo le hubiera dicho que si, y debo admitir que no me había llamado tan tarde esa vez…Pero me puse a pensar en todas esas veces en donde el me había dejado vestida, bien arreglada y alborotada por querer salir. Incluso si el quería llevarme a algún lugar mientras debíamos estar divirtiéndonos con nuestros amigos en la fiesta yo le decía que si, porque sabía que iba a tocarme una sesión de besos estupendos cuyo intercambio de saliva me iba a dejar regresar a casa con mis pantaletas mojadas.

Pero después de comenzar a darme cuenta de que todo lo que hacía simplemente no era tan saludable para mi corazón, y que cada vez que yo comenzaba a recuperarme de todo lo que sentía por él, el regresaba y me provocaba un dolor muy grande tanto físico como emocional. Así que fue cuando me puse a pensar, si le digo que si…El va a tener seguridad, no somos novios, y yo en verdad lo quiero. Creí que algún día el iba a pedirme ser su novia, pero por lo que me he dado cuenta, es obvio que jamás lo va a hacer. Y cada vez logre llenar más mis pensamientos con tantas preguntas cuya respuesta eran siempre cosas como: te está usando, él ni siquiera piensa en ti y ¡felicidades! Eres otra del montón.

Y ni siquiera deseaba saber cuántos eran los que pensaban que yo era una fácil; Hundí mi rostro en el escritorio, ni siquiera tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para continuar las conversaciones de mis amigas o para seguir sus bromas.

No entendía porque él no veía que yo era una buena muchacha. De acuerdo tenía defectos pero no tantos como los que todas las que estaban detrás de él tenían. Era un poco más inteligente, de acuerdo no era tan guapa y atractiva como sus amigas pero tenía mis encantos, y…Solamente me sentí un poco triste porque el amor no deseaba abrirme.

Mi error fue el de dejarme llevar, el de aceptar que me robara el primer beso y el hacer que mis pies se despegaran del suelo solo porque él me decía un par de cosas bonitas al oído. La profesora impartía su clase con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, yo estaba muerta. Tantas horas pegada al teléfono hablando con mis amigas, y tantas cosas que había sujetado con mis manos…Simplemente ni deseaba estar poniendo atención y escribiendo todas esas cosas que ni me iban a servir y que prácticamente no iban a hacer que el dolor de mi corazón sanara. Y es que siempre es tan típico que la que usa poca ropa, seduce con sus ojos y despide un fétido olor a zorra y facilona. Es la que te hace la vida miserable a donde quiera que vayas, la que te critica e invita chismes y simplemente no le dices nada porque a pesar de ser odiada muchos la amaban, era como…Simplemente la líder de cierto grupo que te provocaba repulsión, desde sus "finas" ropas hasta sus gestos que imitaban de artistas famosos.

Así que solamente solté un suspiro y miré a mi querido amigo y romance de todo el tiempo Inuyasha, me podía reír de todo y aun así he de seguir toda tristona. Lo tome del brazo, sus amigos me miraron como si hubiera interrumpido su chisme del día.

El aparto su mano como si yo tuviera la peste y me miro con esa sonrisa burlona que tantas emociones provocaba en mí.

¿Por qué era una estúpida?

¿Por qué tu?

Deseaba recibir alguna respuesta, pero solo podía seguir taladrando mi cerebro con esas preguntas al momento de hacérmelas, cuya respuesta desconocida me provocaba un dolor en el estomago y ganas de vomitar.

-¿Te hice algo?-Le pregunte con una mueca, el solo se encogió de hombros toco con su dedo índice mi frente e hizo un gesto que interprete como burla-

¡El hijo de perra aparte de traerme como estúpida enamorada aparte se burlaba de mi!

Oh, que tanates tenía para hacerlo, pensó mientras levantaba mi poderosa ceja y continuaba con mis brazos a mis costados.

-No me hagas gestos y respóndeme-Le dije con una voz un poco fuerte y segura, esperaba que el entendiera que no estaba bromeando-

Escondía mi vista con su cabeza, estábamos cerca del pasillo yo exactamente estaba en la esquina y el estaba a un par de pasos lejos de mi.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-Pensé que los hombres eran más inteligentes o mejor dicho pensé que él lo era, que grave error. Hombres eran igual a idiotas-

-¿Por qué se burlan de mi tus amigos? ¿Tan mala persona soy porque no salí contigo?-El no supo que decir y yo estaba diciéndole todo lo que deseaba decirle, con esa belleza que me deslumbraba estaba deslumbrada y más con esos ojos dorados que estaban llenos de su arrogancia y de su seguridad-

-Estás loca, nadie se burla de ti…-No iba a caer ante esa mentira, el hacia cierto gesto cuando mentía y ya me sabía sus mentiras-

-¡Oh claro! ¿Yo estoy loca? Aclaro que tú me llamaste a las once… ¿Para qué deseabas que saliera contigo a esa hora?-Y el levanto su ceja, me miro como si fuera muy enfadosa y me reclamo con su puchero de niño malo-

-¡Sí! Estas actuando como una, reclamándome y diciéndome cosas…Ni siquiera eres mi novia-El camino en círculos, regreso al mismo lugar, me miro, metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y siguió sin decir nada, me dolió que hubiera dicho eso pero eso yo ya me la sabía, no me había dicho algo nuevo-

-Sabes que en lugar de meter tus manos a los bolsillos, deberías de metértelos en el trasero, ¿Qué te vi?-Y decidí marcharme con una sonrisa de burla aunque por dentro estaba totalmente sorprendida, lo deje ahí hablando solo y luciendo sorprendido, y en cuanto pude entrar al baño comencé a sentir las lágrimas en mi rostro-

Yo ya sabía a lo que me atenía.

"Cuidado con Inuyasha, el…Jamás se toma a una chica enserio" Chica nueva y tonta se enamora del malo de la escuela.

Y ya no deseaba pensar más.

**FIN POV.**

Hubiera sido más fácil no verlo a esos ojos. Pero el hubiera ya no existía y ella estaba llorando en silencio en el baño, no era su novia.

¿por qué el? Se preguntaba, porque jamás los chicos como el se fijaban en las chicas como ella. Era bonita, de acuerdo tal vez no tanto, pero…Lo era. Tenía un carácter agradable, podía decir miles de groserías y no le daba vergüenza ser el centro de burlas, ni siquiera se avergonzaba por hacer el ridículo.

Estaba muy despierta, no era un sueño. Y ese día no deseaba verle la cara al mundo real. Salió del baño, se lavo su rostro y de esa forma fue a su salón de clases.

Por algo ese día ni siquiera deseaba despertar.

**---**

Dos semanas, se estaba recuperando de manera lenta pero lo estaba haciendo. Ya no lo miraba tanto, podía sonreír más de dos veces y no se sentía incomoda de que le dijeran 'fácil'. En realidad, ya podía ser ella un poco más aunque fuera de manera falsa pero podía ser ella.

-¡ZORRA!-Le grito Kikyou con una sonrisa demasiado burlona, era un juego entre las porristas el gritarle 'zorra', y a la que lo hacía primero le daban un billete. Pero esa vez Kagome se detuvo, sus amigas se detuvieron con ella y miraron con sorpresa a su amiga la cual se giro para ver a Kikyou, las dos poseían una belleza única. Kagome era un poco más baja de estatura, pero su cabello era más natural y brillante, el de Kikyou era más lacio, maltratado y negro.- ¿Qué?-Dijo molesta Kikyou mientras dejaban de recargarse en los casilleros para ponerse en la pose de chicas malas de la escuela, habían algunos compañeros de clases que estaban viendo eso, los que fumaban solamente marihuana cuando salían estaban ahí viéndolas, algunas chicas normales que eran roqueras y dos amigos de Inuyasha-

-Nada, simplemente creo que…te mordiste la lengua y creo que-Y Kagome simplemente saco una servilleta sucia que le aventó al rostro de Kikyou, los presentes formaron muecas de sorpresa, los que bebían algo estaban casi ahogándose con el líquido de sus refrescos. Y la muchacha castaña llamada Kagome simplemente se retiro de ese lugar acompañándose de la risa de sus amigas. Y Kikyou simplemente pudo tener un tono rojizo en sus mejillas-

Su burla fue acompañada de un choque de manos entre sus amigas, le gustaba mucho contestar a los que siempre trataban de dejarla con la palabra atorada en su garganta pero ella los sorprendía respondiéndoles con una sonrisa y sin importarle si sonaba grosera o vulgar.

Y antes hubiera permitido todas esas palabras mientras pasaba con su cabeza escondida en algún lugar y mirando un punto que ni ella misma miraba de verdad; Los brazos de sus amigas le dieron un abrazo cálido, mucho más cálido que todos esos abrazos que le regalaba Inuyasha; Y ya iba creciendo mentalmente, sabía que era fuerte. Hubo peores momentos en donde ella se había levantado, y no estaba sola. Jamás lo estaba, la soledad era simplemente una estúpida idea que la mente se encargaba de crear. _Estoy solo_, ese era un pensamiento demasiado torpe e irreal pues…Nadie lo estaba, incluso si se tomaba por el hombro a la persona que fuera y compartían una simple mirada se podía intercambiar palabras. Hablar con quien fuera era significado de que pudieras ser escuchado, los profesores aunque fueran burlescos y malos, incluso te iban a escuchar…Y si los profesores no contaban, tus padres podían escucharte y si no lo hacían o te ignoraban no debía de darse por vencida pues podía gritarles y decirles: ¡Escúchenme! Aunque fuera para decirles cualquiera estupidez.

Y el peso en su espalda fue leve.

-¡Ah! Las quiero-Le dijo mientras las abrazaba por igual a todas, incluso ellas hicieron de ese acto cursi algo totalmente gracioso pues una de ellas dijo "¿Quién me está agarrando la chichi?" para que otra contestara "…Me descubrieron", y un estallido eufórico de risas inundara ese pasillo-

-Sabes que…Aunque tu cerebro no funcione muy bien y seas torpe y todo eso, yo te quiero-Le dijo Sango con su cálida sonrisa-¡Y te ayudo a patearle el orto a quien fuera! Así como lo hacíamos en la secundaria-Y ante eso tuvo que reírse y rolar sus ojos-

-Si yo fuera hombre ya te hubiera dejado hueca y preñada de tanta penetración, pero… ¡Tu eres la sucia así que yo te quiero! Pero según yo, aquí la única que se quiere como desquiciada eres tu, ¿Quién es mi egocéntrica favorita?-Y los comentarios torpes siempre hacían falta, y eso la hizo reír-

-¡Cierto! Si yo fuera hombre andaría conmigo misma, ah, que hermosa soy….-Y con eso rieron un poco solo faltaba un lindo comentario por parte de Ayame-

-…No te diré te quiero, solo te diré que bien hecho por dejarlo ¡Ya era hora! Parecías tontita detrás de él-Y ante eso las otras dos se miraron con una típica sonrisa burlona-

-Era una tonta-Dijo Kagome con una grande carcajada mientras las cuatro se reían y continuaban caminando para ir a la siguiente clase-

Ella sabía que posiblemente lo iba a extrañar cuando lo viera bien de cerca, pero por mientras iba a recordar que si pudo estar sin novio durante varios días no iba a seguir esperanzada con él.

Pero si en verdad era amor, entonces el amor no iba a ser egoísta…Y no solo uno iba a recibirlo, si era amor…Se iba a ser paciente y se iba a actuar sin razón y posiblemente no iba a existir alguna justificación ante cada acción estúpida y sin sentido, si era amor…Se iba a respetar y a tolerar e incluso se iba a tolerar que la ausencia del otro marcara su aroma para poder recordarse.

Y si no era amor…Entonces…Se iba a hacer algo con poca química.

**---**

_-"No puede decir"-_Pensó ella mientras levantaba su ceja y enchuecaba un poco su boca, ya sabía que debía hacer si deseaba hacerlo pagar por todas esas veces en donde su corazón fue perforado con el desprecio-

El silencio domino su plática muy rápido. La profesora hablando y diciendo que debían de hacer un trabajo escrito sobre cualquier cosa era su fondo musical y las miradas de los demás era lo que les incomodaba un poco; Ella cruzo su pierna, miro su cuaderno y el…Simplemente permaneció ahí, viéndola y pensando que sucedía.

Pudo apreciar su cuerpo esbelto, a decir verdad ni siquiera detuvo su mirada para observarla a profundidad. Sus labios carnosos y pálidos lucían perfectos para sorprenderlos con un beso. Algo había dicho la profesora sobre un trabajo escrito y el simplemente se había levantado al escuchar que le tocaba estar con ella.

La escucho suspirar y decir algunos murmullos más no puso atención a lo que decía, más bien a como ella lo decía. Tenía muchos suspiros por lo que podía ver, y el rostro el cual siempre que estaba al lado de él solía ser de molestia e inconformidad ahora era sonriente y un poco falso pues él conocía esa sonrisa con sonrojo que ella tanto formaba a su lado.

-¡Yo escribo!-Dijo ella emocionada mientras el fruncía su entrecejo confundido por lo que ella estaba diciendo-

-¿Ah?-Alcanzo a decir haciendo que la reacción de Kagome fuera rolar sus ojos y sonreír con tranquilidad-

-Escribir algo sobre algún tema, el que sea…-Dijo ella con tranquilidad mientras el trataba de pensar en alguno pero sus pensamientos eran torpes y lentos-¡Ya se!-Su euforia entro en los oídos de todos los demás alumnos logrando hacer que varios voltearan a verla-¡Sobre las parafilias! Sería un grandioso tema ¿Tu qué dices?-El solo se encogió de hombros, ya sabía que algo así podía esperarse de ella-

Noto que el rostro de ella cambiaba dependiendo que escribiera y también como sus ojos cafés brillaban más sin él.

Ella siempre le demostró estar disponible y ahora que no la tenía era aburrido no tener a quien molestar, con quien jugar o incluso decirle que su ropa era más costosa que la que ella poseía. Esa noche tocaba ir por algunas botellas pues las heridas estaban abriéndose y él deseaba hacerlas sentir más dolor.

Observarla escribir fue toda una experiencia sorprendente, su sonrisa era más bella…Y esa forma en que levantaba el rostro para pensar en alguna palabra lo hacía reír y le emocionaba como jamás alguien le había emocionado.

-¿Qué princesa?-Le dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras el fruncía su entrecejo y ella se reía de él-

-¿Princesa?-pregunto confundido mientras ella rolaba sus ojos, era como si el fuera más lento que de costumbre-

-Sí, siempre estas quejándote…Y ordenando, como una princesa-Y le lanzo un beso y antes de que él pudiera agarrarla, ella se levanto notando como lo había despreciado por más de una tercera vez y al hacer eso arranco la hoja de su trabajo para irlo a entregar a la profesora. Ya no le molestaba que él estuviera ahí diciéndole cosas y ni le molestaba que todos supieran que ella prácticamente había sido algo muy fácil de tener para él, obviamente él no había entrado en su cherry…-

¡Uh! El rechazo que ella le había hecho fue como una profunda navaja que se clavo en su garganta y le impedía tragar saliva.

No iba a poder tolerar más de dos días, ya no sabía que ver. Miraba a la izquierda y le insultaba que ella estuviera sonriendo, a él el alcohol parecía no funcionarlo. Una limpieza cerebral era lo que le hacía falta, lo único que había podido tener de la manera más pura lo había dejado ir solamente porque no era tan especial como el, o porque no tan interesante o tan torpe como las demás.

Pero era eso lo que le había atraído esa masculinidad con la que ella hablaba, y la forma en cómo podía empujarte y decirte tus verdades en tu cara…Como no le interesaba si le caía bien a las niñas o mal a las niñas.

Parecía que volvía a un estado de locura que no podía entender, su seriedad le hacía pensar que todo era un complot.

Al cuarto día ya deseaba tenerla más. Para el quinto y el sexto había entendido a que se referían cuando te enviaban al infierno, al séptimo paso de odiarla a amarla de una forma tan espeluznante, al décimo cayó en cuenta de que era un hechizo en donde el no verla le provocaba nauseas y el verla era un regalo que agradecía.

Al onceavo creía que lo material no importaba, al doceavo…Fue cuando decidió tomarla del brazo y llevarla al baño de hombres para después cerrarlos, la arrastro por el pasillo con un par de gotas saladas en su frente debido al pensamiento intenso que había dado.

El acorralarla y hacerla nerviosa era lo que más le gustaba, y esta vez fue su mirada dorada lo que la hizo ponerse más nervioso.

Más de treinta y tantos días y no podía esperar por tenerla.

-¿Por qué?-Le pregunto mientras ella fruncía su entrecejo con confusión, el tenía una mirada de histeria que jamás había podido ver en él. Había visto tantas miradas en el, que dudaba saber cual era cual-¿Por qué siento que te odio pero te necesito todo el tiempo?-Se pregunto en voz fuerte mientras daba un rápido paso para acercarse más ella por obvias razones ella retrocedía y eso a él le provocaba seguir caminando hasta acorralarla entre la pared, su pecho y sus manos-¿Por qué…Por qué deseo que estés a mi lado?-Le pregunto con desesperación mientras dejaba caer su cabeza, ya no sabía que sentir y estaba diciéndole todo lo que tanto deseaba decirle pero que por delirio de egocentrismo no se animaba a decirle-

-Inuyasha…Creo que…Yo te gusto o algo así-Le informo ella con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz y un sentimiento que creía saber que era confusión-

-Lo sé-Le respondió vagamente mientras respiraba de manera ruidosa, extrañaba su olor y sentir el cálido toque de su piel con sus yemas frías, cada vello que se erizaba era lo que le incitaba a seguir tocando-

Levanto su rostro y se acerco a ella, sabía lo que iba a seguir pero ella aparto su rostro haciendo que besara su mejilla, esa piel suave le provocaba un vuelvo al corazón. Más ganas de besar más, así estaba el.

-¡No sé! ¿Qué me hiciste?-Reproches venían en su voz acompañado de una respiración muy agitada que se expresaba en su mirar-

-Nada, tu solo hiciste esto-Quiso alejarse pues no deseaba estar teniendo a un hombre cuyo aspecto le provocaba aun punzadas fuertes que se agrandaban conforme el la miraba de esa extraña forma y su aliento al momento de chocar contra su oreja, todo en ella se agitaba con la simple mirada dorada de su amado-¡Argg! ¿Sabes todo lo que pase para olvidarte?-Su voz sonaba quebradiza, la manera en que el la veía no le gustaba ni un poco. La respuesta que recibió de parte de él fue el de un negamiento con su simple cabeza, ella dio un paso hacia atrás, el permaneció ahí. Mirándola, y recordando a como ya la había soñado durante esos días-

¿Quién iba a apagar esa pasión? Deseaba preguntarle pero todas esas palabras amigablemente cubriendo su cuerpo ardiente por pecar se quedaban ahí paradas en su mente, así como el semen que entraba en el coño de alguna mujerzuela.

-¡¿No, verdad?! ¡No! ¿Qué vas a saber tu?, tu único oficio es el saber cómo romper corazones, ¿Verdad?-Pero no se hizo para atrás, oh no, esta vez…Ella se acerco con sus puños cerrados y los estampo contra el pecho de él, su fuerza fue sorprendente ya que lo hizo tambalear. Camino como una leona encerrada que deseaba salir de esa jaula invisible para poder pensar y recitar esas palabras-

-Tú me puedes enseñar-Ella quiso apartar su mano en cuanto el coloco su mano cerca de la de ella-

Era más torpe y lento que un niño pequeño, en su cuerpo se soltaba una fuerte lluvia. El amor los estaba mirando con una cara demasiado rara; Se acerco a ella, no le interesaba ya si ella pensaba que la estaba acosando.

Ella daba más pasos, y fue como si estuvieran jugando a bailar. Pero en lugar de hacerse para atrás, ella debió de hacerse para un lado.

-¡No deseo_ nada_ contigo!-Eso lo entendió pero no lo quiso comprender porque esa mirada con dolor y enojo le decía que aun podía tener una milésima oportunidad de todas las que había perdido-

Ya conocía esa belleza en el éxito pero sin embargo no tenía mucha seguridad pues ella estaba ahí sin saber que decirle y negándole todo acceso a lo que existía en sus labios.

Deseaba que ella le enseñara a llorar.

¿Cuántos sonetos o versos podía haber entre ella y él?

¿En quien pensaba ella? ¿Podría el hacerla sonreír?

Sabía que si de una manera poco creíble.

Y logro hacer que sus manos se enterraran en el cabello negro de ella, ella ya tenía ligeras lagunas en sus ojos. El latir de su corazón le punzaba incluso detrás de la cabeza, encontraba cierta calma en esos ojos cafés.

-Me lastimaras-Dijo ella ya dándose casi por vencida, iba a ser muy fácil así que por eso lo haría un poco difícil, con sus pequeñas manos quiso apartar las manos de Inuyasha-

-No, y si lo hago…Será solo por amor y de felicidad-Ella negó ya con lágrimas en sus ojos-

Esa respiración calmada, y la frente de él pegaba a la suya le hacía tranquilizarse y sentirse vulnerable.

No le temía al fuego que existía entre los dos, ya que le seducía esa inteligencia que ella poseía…Le temía a todo lo que no se veía y sin embargo existía, le temía al después de ellos y a las cenizas entre los dos que ese desgarrador fuego de pasión iba a acabar.

-Recuérdame, recuérdame porque hice muchas estupideces, recuérdame…Porque sino…Sino no me convencerás-Le dijo ella ya con las lágrimas saliéndole de sus ojos y su pecho más agitado que un búfalo estallando en un orgasmo-

-Porque detrás de tu cuello existe algo que te encendía, al momento de agarrarte por la cintura no te preguntaba…Simplemente lo hacía-Y lo hizo, la pego más a el sintiendo ese aire caliente que ella despedía de su boca y su nariz-Porque entre los dos el pasado y el futuro no importa-Pauso un poco y supuso que entre las piernas de ella existía una clase de emoción que a ella le fascinaba y le bloqueaba el pensamiento-Porque tú eres lo que me provoca sonreír y tu sabes perfectamente que solamente yo puedo hacer que digas que no y ciertamente tu me dominas, ya que ninguna mujer tiene dueño…Pero yo a ti te pertenezco, ¿Lo sabes?-Ella negó ya con mucha desesperación, ardía el poco espacio que existía entre los dos-

Y la beso haciendo que en ella todo explotara, la succión en su labio inferior fue lo que a ella le provocaron más mariposas, la cordura no estaba muy interesada en entrar a esa mente femenina. La mano de él tocaba discretamente su espalda, ya que solo así podía apreciar que en verdad no estaba soñando.

Lo poco que se estaba dando ya al mañana iba a ser demasiado.

-Y te lo recordare todos los días, porque yo quiero enamorarte todo los días-Y pauso un poco para después continuar besándola y pegando ese pecho contra su pecho-

Oh, el agradable sabor del peligro entraba en su cerebro alertándola, diciéndole que esas lágrimas no iban a ser las últimas, pero el que no arriesgaba jamás ganaba.

Y ahora se creía la mejor por como él la hacía sentir.

**FIN**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

Vergas demore mucho :/

Discúlpenme, JAJAJAJ actualizaciones más rápidas lo juro x.x!

"_Y todo en tu coño cabe perfectamente"_

**Willnira.**


End file.
